<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Starlight Story by luckylildragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861833">Your Starlight Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylildragon/pseuds/luckylildragon'>luckylildragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Kissing, Lala's bullying a flustered hrothgar, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylildragon/pseuds/luckylildragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light has been dreading the upcoming Starlight Celebration. It's not that he hates the holidays. In fact, he finds himself getting caught up in the spirit of the season quite easily. But with a fierce battle on the horizon Tuko hasn't had time to find the perfect gift for the newest addition to the Scions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Starlight Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starlight and Heavensturn are both over, but I recently finished this little self-indulgent thing. It was supposed to stay much shorter than this but I found myself having a good time! I hope you all can enjoy my silly WoL, I love him a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill had settled in Mor Dhona. </p><p>With it brought light flurries of snow, not heavy enough to pile up on the stone pathways, but enough to slick the streets in icy patches that became precarious, especially since things became busier as the settlement prepared for the coming winter season. </p><p>But even as the hustle and bustle became more frantic, as dread loomed in the form of strange towers throughout Eorzea, and uncertainty hung in the air like the overcast skies above, something kept the spirits of every adventurer in Mor Dhona warm against the bitter winds.</p><p>Starlight Celebration was approaching.</p><p>And swiftly. Many had already given up on festivities. Too much was going on, and there was already a coming struggle to prepare for.</p><p>But others held to the spirit of the season, reasoning that times like these were when it was needed most. What better for a bleak time than the warmth of hope and the companionship of those closest to you?</p><p>Warm food and spirited drink could go a long way, too.</p><p>At least, that's what Tataru had insisted to Tuko when she pleaded so kindly for him to pick up the delivery of said food and drink from Rowena's. </p><p>Though he held the title "Warrior of Light" he was powerless to her requests, much like his fellow Blood Dragoon, wherever he may be. </p><p>He didn't mind much, he enjoyed the simplicity of picking up a nearby shipment. Mundanity was something he sorely needed as of late, as Fandaniel's declaration and an invitation from Garlemald's very own prince weighed heavy on his mind. But even with a battle looming on the horizon, his hands were frustratingly idle without much information to act on. He awaited Thancred and Urianger's return, not only for the surely needed intel, but he had much to report, too. His mission in The Empty, empty no longer, had recently come to a conclusion. With both Ryne and Gaia happily preparing for festivities of their own at The Crystarium. Safe and sound, though he did worry about them on that Skyslipper of theirs. He hoped they took due precaution, seat belts and helmets perhaps?</p><p>"Watch your step there, Tuko!" A familiar, gruff voice called out, halting Tuko's steps, and snapping him back to the present. He looked down at his feet past the rather large crate he was carrying, glass bottles clattering and sacks of foodstuffs shifting, he noticed a rather slick puddle right where his next step would have been. At the top of the hill leading down to the aetheryte. That would have been <em> quite </em>a thrilling slide. Tuko looked up in the direction of the voice and spotted Radovan heading towards the markets, with Sophie not far behind, shivering under her thick coat. That viera certainly doesn't handle the chill well, unlike her companion, a hrothgar hailing from colder climates. Even as a born La Noscean, being a hrothgar as well kept Tuko himself somewhat immune to the frigid breeze that cut through most. But that would not save him from slipping on ice and a nasty bump on his head.</p><p>Tuko nodded thankfully towards them both who waved warmly in return. Sophie then ran ahead towards the House of Splendors, leaving the old gunbreaker to catch up. Tuko let out a breathy chuckle that manifested a small cloud of fog around his face that dissipated just as quickly. He adjusted his cargo and corrected his steps as he more carefully made his way towards The Rising Stones. </p><p>He tried his best to keep his mind present, but it did tend to wander quite often as of late. With all that occupied his thoughts, the absent Scions, the beast tribe's missing kin, the Telopheroi's warnings...something <em> else </em>weighed heavy on his heart.</p><p>This is his first Starlight with G'raha Tia.</p><p>He chastised himself at such a silly thing causing him such a fuss. But honestly, between the decor that littered the grand structures of the city states and Tataru's downright jolly attitude, it was all starting to get to him. </p><p>Everywhere he looked he saw people fussing over one tradition or another, families spending time together, couples preparing gifts to be exchanged on that fateful night.</p><p>
  <em> Oh gods, the gift! </em>
</p><p>That's what had a vice grip in his chest, that's what had him running laps in his head. He had not the faintest idea what to even <em> give </em>G'raha for Starlight. What do you even give a man like him? They both had been through so much, but the Historian-turned-Exarch-turned-Scion had over a century's worth of experiences that he wasn't sure any trinket or gesture could live up to.</p><p>He groaned internally as he made his way through The Seventh Heaven, a knot firmly in his belly. He pushed his back to the door that led to the headquarters of the Scions.</p><p>It's not like he could ask. Never mind ruining the surprise, he knew the seeker would staunchly refuse to ask anything more of Tuko, even if he himself insisted it was just for the fun of holiday traditions.</p><p><em> "Ever humble." </em>He thought to himself, as he placed the heavy crate down near the others that had been brought in earlier, his task concluded.</p><p>He stretched his arms and back, joints stiff from the heavy lifting and the cold air cracking with his movements. The relief was short lived as his earlier dilemma returned to his mind. He let out an audible sigh.</p><p>"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad. You even made it back in one piece!" A familiar and playful voice called from behind him. </p><p>Tataru beamed up at him, arms crossed expectantly. She had a new and very festive outfit on. A rose pink fur lined coat with a matching dalamud red dream hat, it's pommed tassel bouncing on her cheek. </p><p>"Lovely work, as always, Tataru." Tuko admired her outfit and it's craftsmanship, but she couldn't be fooled, not with him. Tataru kept her ground, fist now firmly placed on her hips while the other pointed accusingly at her scion friend.</p><p>"Oooh no, something had you sighing! And I will not stand idly by if my helper is in such distress!" She proclaimed proudly, for practically the entirety of The Rising Stones to hear. </p><p>"Shh..!" Tuko jolted his arms up defensively, waving the air in front of him, pleading the Lalafellin woman to keep her voice down. "It's honestly nothin' for you to be worryin' over, just a lot on my mind as of late is all!" his accent thickening slightly at his panicked pleas.</p><p>Tuko took a cautious look of his surroundings, the back room that was usually occupied by squatting contests and cheering scions was thankfully, barren. He guessed everyone must be running errands. He bent down on his knee to meet her better, she was now wearing a pout with brows furrowed in concern.</p><p>The hrothgar shook his head "Now…" he brought back his warm smile "is there anything else this helper can do for you, great Saint of Nymeia?" He let out a scoff, even lacking the beard she took on the Saint's image spectacularly.</p><p>"You can tell the truth! I know something has been on your mind lately, and it's had you all out of sorts as of late." Tataru's face softened with her voice. "Don't tell me you hate Starlight! I always took you as the celebratory sort." She ended her statement with a sweet smile as she placed a gentle hand on the arm Tuko had bracing his upright knee.</p><p>Tuko dropped and hung his head as he let out a defeated sigh. There was no getting around her, despite her stature. </p><p>"Alright, but not here? Do you know where, uh...G'raha is...at the moment?" Tuko knew the mistake of mentioning <em> his </em>name the moment it slipped between his fangs. Tataru's soft smile twisted into a knowing smirk. </p><p>"So THAT'S the way of it, eh?" She practically giggled in delight. "He's at the workshop helping Cid clean up the terminal mess from before, he said he felt responsible, but also wanted to take the opportunity to catch up." She started pulling on Tuko's arm towards the tables of the common area. "He'll be a long while! Come! come! I have hot cocoa and ginger cookies, you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" She pointed excitedly upwards. </p><p>Tuko had started his ascent into a standing position when he heard movement nearby.</p><p>"Oh, I'm <em> rather </em>interested in hearing your plight as well." Another familiar voice had appeared from behind a nearby crate. This time, belonging to Krile, her hood down. Instead, her head was decorated with a pair of plush antlers. </p><p>Tuko sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as his heart skipped a few beats. </p><p>"Ah! My trusty reindeer! But where is your nose?" Tataru tilted her head, pout returning. </p><p>"Hm, must have fallen off on one of my flights."  Krile looked back up to Tuko. "But never mind that, what was it that I heard about your first Starlight with Raha?" She smiled that <em> knowing </em>smile of hers. </p><p>"I didn't even say-" Tuko cut himself off. Why try and hide it when the shared gift of the Echo was just going to give you away anyway? So he gave in, and followed the two towards the nearest table, defeated and deflated.</p><p>This must have been how Estinien had felt.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"That <em> is </em>a predicament." Tataru sat back with her knuckles to her chin, brows furrowed in thought.</p><p>"It seems you've already given it a lot of thought, have you come up with any ideas as of yet?" Krile tilted her head to Tuko, who was slouched in his seat across from her, stress-nibbling on the head of a ginger cookie. The warm cocoa had relaxed his nerves enough to share his troubles, but as that warmth left him, so did his confidence. </p><p>"Aye, and every one <em> useless </em>." Tuko grumbled into his cup, chasing the very last drops, as his sweet tooth demanded.</p><p>"Oh, come now! I'm sure whatever it is you come up with he'll appreciate it all the same." Krile gave the distressed warrior a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"That may be, but he may want to get it just right for their first year!" Tataru interjected. "No wonder he's been so rattled!" </p><p>"Rattled? I just-" but Tuko would fail to get a word in as the two continued on either side of him.</p><p>"You have a point Tataru, what would you suggest?" Krile inquired, from his left.</p><p>"Well, G'raha already has the best gear anyone could craft so we can cross that off the list! How about something fun, rather than practical?" The bookkeeper rubbed her chin in thought, sitting to his right. </p><p>"Perhaps a chocobo of his own might be something he'd enjoy, he did tell me how much he enjoyed his recent flight." Krile suggested, jokingly.</p><p>"I'm not sure-" Tuko attempted, once again.</p><p>"Oh, but who even gives someone a whole <em> chocobo </em> as a gift? That's ridiculous!" Krile laughed in Tataru's direction who was now giggling as well.</p><p>Tuko was now in full agony, head in one hand and his last cookie in the other. He had given up, and decided to find comfort in the sweets Tataru had offered him. He was going to get <em> something </em> out of this torture. </p><p>"Ah, but seriously, I might have suggested a book or tome of sorts but I'd be hard pressed to find you something that boy hasn't already read." Krile softened her tone, noticing the rather distressed hrothgar in the seat beside her. </p><p>Tuko shifted his hand to peek at Krile from where his head hung, he gave a small chuckle. "Aye, I'm usually the one getting suggestions from him." He lifted his head and sat up, giving both his friends a weak smile. "I'm not sure if there's a fable or legend he hasn't read ten times over, not to mention the historical findings he's poured over night after night." Leaning back and closing his eyes, Tuko knew that adding <em> another </em>volume to his vast collection would feel more akin to tossing an onze of salt into the Ruby Sea, and that just didn't settle well with him. </p><p>Krile hummed in agreement. "But I'm sure it all pales in comparison to the adventures he's having now! I do hope he can keep track of all the excitement." </p><p>Tuko thought on that, his smile becoming warmer. He shared Krile's sentiment, excited for the new life the one dearest to him could now claim as his. A life he always yearned for, a journey all his own to take and one that he wished to share with Tuko, who couldn't be happier to walk that path with him.</p><p>He mulled over Krile's words as the two ladies across from him giggled over other ridiculous gift suggestions, this time for other scions and dear friends. He thought he heard something about Estinien and hair ties. The search for the elusive Ishgardian must be taking its toll on those two, he thought passively.</p><p>
  <em> "Keeping track…" </em>
</p><p>Tuko scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows as the beginnings of an idea formed in his head. His eyes widened just as it all clicked. Krile looked over, noticing the sudden change in his expression. </p><p>"Everything alright over there?" She asked, but she seemed to already know something in his attitude had changed. </p><p>"Oh! Right, yes!" He crossed his arms and smiled at Tataru, who was pouring herself another cup of tea. "I might have a favor to ask of you, lass. Would you be up to the task?" </p><p>She practically dropped her cup and popped up to her feet standing high on her chair, fists back to her hips. "If there's anyone short of the Saint of Nymeia himself who can help, it's Tataru Taru!" </p><p>Tuko's smile widened. "My thanks, to both of you." He looked over to Krile who answered back with a hum from behind her cup, she then placed it gently in the saucer in front of her and tilted her head. "Think of something, did we?" </p><p>"Ah...well...possibly." he averted his eyes shyly and fidgeted with the singular braid in his hair nervously, toying with the red tassel of the ribbon interwoven. He let out a small chuckle. </p><p>"Well don't let me keep you." Krile winked. "I can keep him occupied, just get to work quickly, you two." </p><p>"Right! No dawdling!" Tataru pointed to Tuko. "Lead the way, helper!" </p><p>"Of course, milady. To the House of Splendors!" Tuko answered back.</p><p>He wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but he hoped in the end he could make something worthy of his first Starlight Celebration with his special someone.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Well, if it isn't the Saint of Nymeia! I never imagined him with such large fangs." Alisaie called out from the entrance to The Rising Stones. Her brother was not far behind her, a laugh escaping him as he spotted the Warrior of Light, dressed in an outfit much like Tataru's, but in the more traditional red, and somehow his beard was now a snowy white. </p><p>Tuko stood by the bar, usually manned by Ephemie, wearing an unamused look and holding a tray of cookies and assorted sweets. </p><p>"I think he's the spitting image!" Tataru called from beside her desk. </p><p>"Aye, I'm practically fooled." Alisaie approached and reached towards the tray, but before she could grab her prize Tuko retracted the treats. </p><p>"Oh, but have you been good all year? You know these are only for well-behaved girls and boys." He mocked a stern tone at the young Elezan girl.</p><p>"Bold move, jolly man." Alisaie snatched herself a cookie. The two exchanged mischievous smiles before chuckling at each other.</p><p>Alphinaud picked out a bubble chocolate for himself, receiving no hindrance from Tuko. "I am glad that most of us will be taking the evening to rest and converse together for Starlight, but I do wonder if dressing up our friend here might be a step too far? Seems hardly necessary." He gave Tuko a sympathetic look, with a hint of bemusement. </p><p>"Oh nonsense, it's not like I'm going to invite Godbert Manderville himself, he's much too busy." Tataru huffed. '<em>Yes, because the Warrior of Light's schedule is completely</em> <em>free.' </em>Tuko thought amusedly to himself. If she could not have every inch of the Rising Stones bedecked in tinsel and fairy lights, she was going to decorate <em>something, </em>or in this case, <em>someone. </em>And once again, with Tatatru, Tuko was powerless.</p><p>"The white beard is a nice touch. Is it a glamour, or possibly dye?" Alisaie asked Tataru.</p><p>"Flour, and it's rather itchy." Tuko answered plainly, reaching for his chin. </p><p>"Don't scratch at it! It'll come off!" The receptionist scolded him as she approached the twins.</p><p>"I must ask, how did she get you to agree to this?" Alphinaud looked up at his Warrior friend. </p><p>Tuko looked back in mock offense. "You wound me, lad! Can't I just help my fellow scions get into the Starlight spirit for the good of it?" He feigned a look of distress.</p><p>"He owed me a favor. Had me craft a gift that was a little more difficult than expected." Tataru gave a hard pat to Tuko's leg. "But nothing my expert craftsmanship couldn't handle!"</p><p>Tuko snapped a look down to the Lalafellin woman and hissed a quick shush in her direction.</p><p>"What? He's not even here yet." Tataru held up her arms defensively with a wry smile. But before Tuko could shush her again, it was too late. The twins were already looking up at him in surprise, Alisaie practically had chaos in her eyes.</p><p>"For <em>him</em>!? Really? Oh you must tell me! Is it a chocobo?" Her volume was growing at an alarming rate. Tuko quickly, but carefully, placed the tray down at the bar besides him and then turned back to Alisaie.</p><p>"Ah lass! Please! Keep it down, its nothin' so grand!" Tuko pleaded. "It's just somethin'...ah, simple, but you know...special? It had to be custom made is all."  He fumbled with his words, trying to calm the girl down before her excitement attracted the attention of the celebrating scions around them.</p><p>"It was procuring the materials from Rowena that got a little complicated, but we managed. I still think we should have splurged on something a little more ornate, that would have <em> really </em>gotten you some points!" Tataru nudged Tuko's calf with her elbow.</p><p>"Points? Tataru, I'm not-"</p><p>"So what <em> is </em>it?" Alisaie interjected, mirth clear in her voice. Even Alphinaud was looking attentively, a curious smile clear on his face.</p><p>"Tell you and potentially have the surprise ruined? I think not." Tuko crossed his arms firmly. "It's bad enough Tataru knows." </p><p>The nudge below turned into a jab. <em> Ouch. </em></p><p>"You'll find out when he gets it...later." Tuko looked around The Rising Stones. There were scions and friends alike about, making merry and laughter popping up from different tables in the common area. The celebration was small and humble, but the air in the headquarters was light, a great relief to those who needed it...but no G'raha Tia to be seen.</p><p> "Whenever he shows up, I suppose." Slight disappointment came over his expression.</p><p>"He'll be here soon, we saw him earlier near the markets with Cid and Krile." Alphinaud gave his friend an assuring pat on the arm. "They looked rather busy, but when we stopped to say 'hello' they said they'd come join us soon. " </p><p>"Thank you, lad." Tuko gave an appreciative smile to Alphinaud. "Any clue as to what those three were doing in the markets this late?" </p><p>The young scholar tilted his head in thought. "If I recall, Krile said they were getting some last minute necessities for our little gathering here." He looked down to Tataru "Krile assured me it was at your request." </p><p>"I don't think I…" Tataru trailed off, clearly not sure if there was anything else necessary for such a small get-together.</p><p>The other three looked at her in confusion but just as quickly forgot when another set of voices made their way into The Stones.</p><p>"Ah! Happy Starlight you lot!" Cid called as he shuffled his way in, waving an arm in greeting.</p><p>Behind him entered Krile who's face lit up at the sight of Tuko in all his festive glory. She looked back, saying something behind the door that was inaudible at Tuko's distance.</p><p>And finally, from behind her came the familiar laughter of a red-headed miqo'te, sporting Krile's antlers from earlier. </p><p>At first Tuko warmed at the sight, but as the reality set in his nerves began to stiffen and he suddenly realized that he was going to actually have to <em> give the gift soon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In front of everyone? No no no, definitely NOT. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, G'raha looked in his direction and smiled brightly. Tuko answered back with a wave and nervous smile of his own. He swallowed dryly as he noticed G'raha make his way toward him but then breathed a relieved sigh when he saw Y'shtola intercept his path, offering both him and Krile a nearby seat and warm tea with biscuits. He had time.</p><p>"You can't stall all night, you know." Alisaie poked Tuko's arm, he practically pouted at her. "I'm not stalling, lass. Just waiting for a more…<em> opportune </em>moment." He attempted a facade of confidence, that obviously did not fool the young mage. </p><p>"Stalling? Does the Saint need another helper this year?" Cid let out a hearty laugh. He seemed to suddenly appear in front of them, startling Tuko. </p><p>"Oh never mind that, Happy Starlight, Cid!" Tuko reached back for the tray to offer up another treat and continue his current duties, but Cid waved his hand to stop him.</p><p>"Oh, no need, I have to head back to the workshop, Biggs and Wedge can't be left alone with Nero long. I just thought I'd stop by and see the festivities after G'raha had mentioned this little celebration Tataru was putting together." Cid looked down at her. "It's a welcome sight to see everyone here resting, if for at least a moment."</p><p>Tataru beamed a proud smile his way, but it faded quickly. "Yes, but I do wish Thancred and Urianger would return to us safely, and soon." She sighed. Tuko knew how much she wished they could be here too, he wished the same. The best he could do to offer some comfort was to assist in baking an extra batch of treats that he promised to set aside just for them. It seemed to work at the moment, but it's not easy missing family, especially during the holidays. </p><p>Cid nodded. "There's a chance they'll be back in time for Heavensturn, I'm sure they won't keep you waiting long." Offering a grin of his own. This seemed to bring a Tataru's smile back, which eased the ache in Tuko's heart.</p><p>"You sure the Ironworks crew can't join us as well? I thought G'raha had been helping you all with that terminal mess, anyway." Tuko asked, resisting the urge to scratch the itch creeping along his chin. Seeing Cid somehow made him aware of his new look once again.</p><p>Cid stared blankly for a few seconds then blinked and stuttered out a response. "Oh right! Yes, well, you know how it goes! Jesse would be none too happy to hear about me relaxing here with you all when there's always something or other to get done!" Tuko tilted his head, confused once again.</p><p>"Well, let me at least send you off with something for everyone." Tataru beckoned Cid towards a nearby table with food and drink.</p><p>Tuko just shrugged and decided it was time to make his rounds and greet friends, but not before pulling the twins into a warm hug, a sibling in each arm. "You two behave, please." Tuko loosened his grip enough and let a flustered Alphinaud breath out a nervous laugh. "Right, and a happy Starlight to you, my friend. Good luck on your exchange, later." Tuko felt a pinch on his other arm and saw Alisaie, red-faced with a wicked smile. "And you, you better tell me how that gift goes over, or else." Tuko knew better than to assume that was a bluff, and let them both go. </p><p>As the Warrior of Light made his way around the room greeting friends and giving well wishes (along with the occasional laugh at his expense) the commotion died down over time. Laughter quieted as friends said goodbyes. When he finally had a moment to check his surroundings he noticed G'raha had disappeared from the scene once again, and though disappointed, he thought to take the opportunity to prepare. He made his way to Dawn's Respite. Once he entered his way into the quiet makeshift infirmary he walked over to the bed farthest from the entrance, one he usually claimed on quieter days when he could rest. Tuko then bent down and reached under, looking for something, somehow not noticing the sound of the door opening and footsteps a few moments behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tuko, might I have a moment of your time?" A familiar voice broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>Tuko then stumbled his way upwards and turned to face G'raha Tia, smiling and still sporting Krile's antlers.</p><p>"Oh! G'raha, when did you-? Ah, never mind. Aye, Of course, what can I do for you?" Tuko managed to right himself and give his companion a warm smile. </p><p>"I was wondering, if Tataru had no more need of you tonight, that you might join me on a walk? I was thinking of getting some fresh air, perhaps a visit to Silvertear?" G'raha managed the request with some confidence, but it faltered somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The perfect opportunity, thank the twelve! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds wonderful, let me just...get out of this silly costume." Tuko felt bad about that, but the itch on his face was about to drive him mad.</p><p>"Are you sure? I think you make a rather handsome Saint, even if the flour causes a bit of concern on my part." G'raha lifted his hand towards Tuko's face, who bent down to give the shorter man reach. The seeker dusted away a bit of flour from the Hrothgar's cheeks. They both chuckled warmly.</p><p>"Well, as much as I appreciate that, I'd rather not add another title to the many I already carry. How about I meet you outside, by the aetheryte, in about a quarter bell?" Tuko then bent down closer and bumped his head to G'raha's leaving behind a dusty cloud of flour and laughter between them. </p><p>G'raha backed and sputtered between chuckles. "Alright! But please, do not use me to clean yourself up!" The miqo'te wiggled his ears as he wiped off the excess flour from his face and hair using his scarf. Tuko was amused at the thought of how incriminating the flour on his person might be to anyone who saw. </p><p>"Fair enough, I'll see you soon." Tuko sent him away with a wink and a wave, then quickly returned back to his previous task. After a few seconds of reaching and rummaging he found his prize: a modestly sized package, no bigger than your average book, and similar in shape. It was wrapped in simple red paper and tied with twine. In the center of the knot was a sprig of preserved holly. He smiled excitedly, the fear from before melting away. Now his nerves pushed him forward.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tuko cleaned off his face and traded out his festive fashion for his much more comfortable heirloom wear. He then grabbed his lance and quietly slipped out of The Rising Stones. With the wrapped gift carefully tucked away in a small pack he carried. He then made his way through Seventh Heaven and towards the aetheryte. He scanned the quiet plaza, dully lit by the glow of the spinning crystal, and after a few seconds he noticed the unmistakable shade of red that was G'raha's hair, his head noticeably missing antlers. Tuko called out to him, and miqo'te ears perked up at the sound. The two met and made their way out of Mor Dhona and towards the large expanse of water that was Lake Silvertear. </p><p>"We'll need to make a slight detour to Saint Coinach's, Rammbroes mentioned that I had left behind some of my things there a few days ago." G'raha wasn't the sort to leave behind his things, a tome especially, but Tuko didn't pay it much mind. </p><p>"Not a bother for me." Tuko looked up and saw The Crystal Tower, piercing the sky and dulling the stars within its glittering presence. Then he looked back to G'raha, illuminated by the glow of the many crystals that jutted out of the ground around them. "I heard that you were helping the Ironworks crew out with the mess in the workshop, how did that turn out?" </p><p>G'raha looked surprised for a second but then answered. "Ah, f-fine! We even managed to salvage a few parts. Maybe even enough to build half a new Magitek terminal." They both chuckled. "Nero was none too amused by that." </p><p>"Oh? Surprising." Tuko replied in a playfully sarcastic tone. Graha hummed in affirmation. "Ah yes, he says 'hello' by the way." Now honestly curious, Tuko looked at G'raha in surprise. "Really?" The seeker let out a small snort of laughter. "No, but I thought I would say so to be polite in his stead." That got a hearty laugh out of the hrothgar. "That's much more than he deserves, honestly!" And the two shared more laughter between them on their walk to Saint Coinach's Find. </p><p>Once there, the camp was quiet and almost abandoned, save for a few students that were turning in for the night. They stopped in front of a tent that Tuko remembered well, it was the one they shared that summer they met. It was bittersweet, many memories clung here. It was where he met G'raha, where they shared many long conversations and laughter that revealed more about the scholarly bard, where the two discussed findings from the expeditions. The early days in his career as Eorzea's savior seemed so far away now. They were days he remembered feeling heavy with his new title and the expectations that came with it. But in the quiet days at Saint Coinach's Find he found respite, and a dear new friend. Days where he discovered something new about himself, and the desire to share his life of adventure with that new companion. </p><p>In between forays into the Crystal Tower, of course. </p><p>Tuko looked back up to the glistening spire up above. It was also where he lost his new friend, where things seemed to get all the more heavier as time went on. He took a calming breath of the chilled air and turned his sight back down to G'raha, the constricting pang that he felt in his chest seemed to dissipate as he looked on. Things were still heavy, but the burden seemed lessened, now. His family was all the closer for their travails. The return of a new addition only strengthened them.</p><p>Then he noticed that G'raha was not moving, he seemed lost in thought himself, while his ears laid flat against his head. "Something wrong? Are your things not here?" Tuko's inquiries seemed to snap the other man back to the present. "A-ah! Yes! Right, wait here just one moment." G'raha stammered. "Oh and please, close your eyes." </p><p>"Huh? Beg your pardon?" Tuko tilted his head, honestly confused. </p><p>"A simple request, if you please!" Graha's volume rose with his obvious nervousness. Tuko was taken aback at first, but he wasn't offended. He obliged and closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Of course, my sincerest apologies, <em> your highness </em>." He teased. Had Tuko's eyes been open he would have seen the heated blush that washed over G'raha's entire face. Tuko heard the shuffling of the tent's flaps and more rummaging from behind its fabric barrier, then he heard the seeker's footsteps as he exited the tent and approached him again.</p><p>"Alright, you may open them...n-now." </p><p>When Tuko did so the first thing he saw was G'raha, with a nervous but genuine smile and light tint of red across his face, from a mix of bashfulness and the chill in the air, he guessed. The second thing Tuko saw was what his companion was holding; cradled in his palms was a bright red ribbon, a simple golden hair clip attached to one end and a small shimmering shard of crystal tied securely to the other. </p><p>Tuko looked down at it's simple beauty in wonder, mouth slightly agape. "Raha, is that…?"</p><p>"Happy Starlight! It's your gift! From me, to you." G'raha's face reddened further as he struggled to find his words. </p><p>"I know it's not much, but I hadn't much time to come up with anything more grand!" </p><p>"Actually I-" Tuko began, before being cut off.</p><p>"But then I had noticed the ribbons in your braid always end up so tattered-"</p><p>"Yes, and I-" </p><p>"So I asked Krile what she thought, and of course she suggested red since you've been favoring that color as of late." G'raha continued his stammering.</p><p>"Oh, I wonder why." Tuko let the flustered miqo'te in front of him continue.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you even <em> needed </em> a new ribbon, but then Tataru got involved and insisted crafting something that wouldn't fall apart in battle so easily."</p><p>
  <em>Of course she was a part of this, too.</em>
</p><p>"Then Cid found out, and would not stop goading-" G'raha's words were becoming more rushed as his thoughts began to scatter.</p><p>"Raha, I love it!" Tuko shot out quickly before the other man could interrupt again. "It's beautiful, is this honestly for me?" </p><p>G'raha now practically catching his breath, whipped his tail anxiously. "I would not play such a trick on you. I just...wanted to give you something special, for our first Starlight Celebration...together." G'raha took a calming breath for himself, obviously trying to slow his speeding heart.</p><p>Tuko reached to touch the delicate gift as it laid in the other's palms, but then stopped short. He knelt down in front of G'raha and undid the braid in his hair, pocketing the dulled red ribbon he had been wearing, it's edges beginning to fray.</p><p>"Would you like to…?" Tuko gave a reassuring smile, the warmth of a blush hiding beneath his fur.</p><p>"Oh! Yes, of course." G'raha stepped forward, working nervous hands into Tuko's hair, but as he continued his fingers steadied and he was able to braid the bright new ribbon into the strands of ebony locks. Tuko closed his eyes at the calming ministrations, allowing a low, rumbling purr to escape as he drifted into the feeling.</p><p>G'raha tied off the end and let the crystal charm dangle where it hung. "You can wake up now, it looks rather good." He commented shyly. </p><p>Tuko ran his fingers gently over the braid, he looked to G'raha, their faces leveled, and smiled with sincere joy. "I would venture a guess that looks perfect." </p><p>"Well, it was made for you." G'raha noted, his nerves now settled and his shyness fading away.</p><p>"I can certainly tell, but I have to ask about the crystal." Tuko fiddled with the shard at the end, he noticed it's familiar azure hue.</p><p>"We didn't cut another piece of the tower off, if that's your concern." G'raha looked upwards, to the crystal above. "But I did happen to notice a rather large chunk of the throne room's floor was already broken and lying free." </p><p>"That could have been used to repair the damage, you know." Tuko scoffed, he remembered his battle with Xande, and the damage his lancework caused back then.</p><p>"And it was...mostly." G'raha smiled and looked back to Tuko. "I suppose I made a royal decree, of sorts." </p><p>Tuko gave a low rumble of a laugh at that. He would have to thank G'raha's fellow conspirators as well, Tataru not least of all. Just how much crafting has she been doing this season?</p><p>"I'm quite relieved that you like it." G'raha seemed to breathe a little easier now, his tail now slowly swaying.</p><p>"Not quite." Tuko leaned forward touching his forehead to the other's. "I love it. Thank you, my dearest Raha."</p><p>G'raha blushed but he smiled, unable to hide the pride he felt. "Happy Starlight." </p><p>Tuko held both of G'raha's hands in his own, warming them from the cold air around them. A breeze blew, chilled from Silvertear's waters nearby. He wanted to just stay and enjoy the moment longer, basking in the warmth between them, but the scent of lakewater sent a thought back to the forefront of his muddled mind.</p><p>"Oh! We have to get to the lake!" Tuko blurted out. </p><p>G'raha blinked in confusion. "Huh? Oh, you do know that was a ruse to get you here, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, now I do. But I was actually hoping I might give you <em> your </em> gift there." Tuko looked away shyly. </p><p>G'raha blinked again, this time in surprise. "Oh! Tuko, you did not have to-"</p><p>"None of that, especially now that I have to follow up <em> this. </em>" Tuko tilted his head, the crystal charm jingling with the movement. "Now come, we'll grab a few blankets from the tent and make a fire near the shore." </p><p>G'raha looked down at their hands, clasped together, and laughed softly. "Alright, it is getting quite cold."</p><p>Tuko then noticed him shiver slightly and went to bundle the scarf up around his neck to better protect him from the chilled breeze that cut through them both. </p><p>Tuko lifted himself back to his feet and they both grabbed what supplies they needed and made their way to the shore of Silvertear. Walking in comfortable silence.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fire crackled and snapped as it burned through the dried twigs and branches of its kindling. Tuko layed out one of the blankets he carried with him as G'raha examined the embers, satisfied with how they burned. </p><p>Tuko then gently set his weapon aside, the creatures of the shore were scarce and lacked aggression this evening. G'raha did the same, placing his mage's staff beside the Warrior’s spear.</p><p>They then sat cross-legged beside each other on the blanket spread across the sand. Tuko handed G'raha a second blanket, while he claimed the third for himself. They bundled them across their shoulders and scooted close together, the warmth between them soon returned.</p><p>"Alright, I suppose it's my turn." Tuko leaned over and reached for his pack beside him, lifting it and settling it in his lap. It took a few seconds of searching but once he found what he was looking for, he paused a few seconds more. He felt a feather light touch from G'raha's tail on his back and saw the man beside him trying to sneak a peek into the sack by way of leaning on Tuko, who couldn't complain. He playfully whipped his own tail on to G'raha's bottom. "Your eyes this time, if you would humor me." Tuko resisted the urge to tease with another <em> 'Your Highness' </em> and make a show of it. "And hold out your hands." </p><p>G'raha pouted and huffed in mock impatience, his nose crinkled the arrowhead markings below his eyes, but he followed the instructions. Once Tuko was satisfied he carefully placed the parcel into his awaiting grasp. "Okay, open them." </p><p>"It's wrapped." G'raha chuckled. "What was the point of closing my eyes?" He held up the gift, examining it excitedly. He resembled a child on their tenth nameday.</p><p>"Not a damn thing, I just wanted to imitate you." Tuko smirked and let out a breathy snort through his nose. "Go ahead and unwrap it." </p><p>G'raha began the process by untying the twine, setting aside the string and sprig of holly between them. Then he carefully ran his fingers along the edges, searching for the folds and delicately separating the adhesive, taking great pains as to not actually rip the wrapping apart.</p><p>"Raha...it's meant to be torn open." Tuko was staring intently at his hands and how carefully they moved. He let out a single laugh in disbelief. </p><p>"But, 'tis wrapped so perfectly, and I do not wish to make a mess of it." G'raha feigned distress. </p><p>"It can be made into more kindling for the fire." Tuko's distress was slightly more sincere. "Raha, <em> please </em>." The anticipation might be the Warrior’s end.</p><p>Mercifully, G'raha grasped and tore the gift from it's paper bindings. Tuko then threw the debris into the nearby flame. </p><p>Once all the paper was discarded, it revealed a simple, but elegant looking leather-bound book.</p><p>"A new tome?" G'raha examined it with excitable curiosity. "Not one I'm familiar with, it seems." He smoothed his hand along the rolandberry red leather and traced the gold brass corners with his fingers as he cracked it open to reveal the strong smell of fresh parchment. </p><p>"It's...blank?" The mystery had the seeker curiously thumbing through the pages, all devoid of words or imagery, except the very first page, where a tassel of green ribbon rested, ready to mark its place amongst the pages. A simple few words were written there, but the sincerity behind them had stilled G'raha's examinations.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'For the man who's read of every adventure there's ever been, and even the ones that may never come to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is where you write of yours, my hope is to stand by you through every chapter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merry Starlight, Raha  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                 -Tuko'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, was a very still hrothgar, the only thing moving as he watched G'raha read was the rabbit-fast pace of his heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he...like it? Is it too much? Not enough? Maybe the message was unnecessary. What if he already has a perfectly good- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as Tuko started down the path of overthinking, G'raha let out a soft sigh. Tuko could see him searching for words, and <em> Twelve </em> he hoped G'raha would find them soon, seeing as how his own were firmly caught in his throat.</p><p>"It's a journal…it's…" G'raha continued to struggle for something to say, but joy began to wash over his face. A blush, then a grin, then he quickly closed the cover before a tear could wet the brand new pages in his lap. </p><p>"It's a way for you to keep track of all the new excitement, as some would put it." Tuko held back empathetic tears of his own, but they would not stay long.</p><p>"Truly, words escape me in this moment...except, thank you." G'raha wiped the corner of his eyes with one arm while clutching the precious gift close to his chest with the other.</p><p>The relief washed over Tuko in such a rush that those tears of his started to form. He used the blanket hanging around his shoulders to catch them before they could spill downward. He let out a shaky sigh of relief.</p><p>"I am quite relieved-" before Tuko could finish he felt the smaller man beside him give him a fruitless shove, he played along and tilted with the force of the push letting out a breathless laugh. </p><p>"Oh, you know full well that I love it!" G'raha laughed as well, the weightless joy rang clear at the sound. When his laughter faded he looked up at Tuko, his eyes almost glowed as the light of the fire nearby reflected and mixed into the red of his irises. G'raha looked on, as if he had more words caught behind his eyes. They closed thoughtfully as he aimed his smile downward at the precious Starlight gift that rested in his lap. He took in a breath and let it out as his ears pinned back.</p><p>"Just as you know full well...that I love you." G'raha looked back up to see Tuko, a blush of his own breaking past his stony grey fur and a joyful grin across his feline face. His emerald eyes were starting to glisten again. The Warrior of Light was a great many things, but for moments like these that he cherished so dearly, stoic he was not. </p><p>"And I, as I hope I have made it clear by now, love you." Tuko let out with a jovial chuckle. He scooted closer to the focus of his affections and leaned down, leveling his face with G'raha's. For a mercy, the seeker did not make him wait for his next gift, and he pressed a kiss between Tuko's large fangs. The hrothgar pressed back, his smile made his whiskers come forward and tickle G'raha's cheeks, eliciting more soft laughter between them both. </p><p>"Merry Starlight, Raha." Tuko punctuated the sentiment with a soft bunt of his head to G'raha's.</p><p>After, they settled back sitting close together, enjoying the still of the air around them, the crackling of the fire mingling with the lapping of shore just beyond that. </p><p>"What do you think you'll write first?" Tuko asked, looking down at G'raha, who was leaning heavy on his side. Tuko wrapped his arm around him, shielding him from the frigid air as the night grew colder.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm at a loss of where to start." G'raha answered honestly. "Do I start at my beginnings in Ilsabard or Sharlayan? Or possibly when I first found my way to the tower." G'raha shifted in his seat. "...what of my years as the Exarch? Shrouded in hidden solitude seems like a poor way to start a story." </p><p>Tuko hummed thoughtfully, looking out at the Keeper of the Lake, standing tall in the horizon. "A newly crowned prince looking to save a dying world, despite what it may cost him. I don't know, Raha, that sounds like a thrilling tale to me." He looked down at G'raha, despite not being able to see his face he could tell by the way his hands fidgeted that his words struck a chord somewhere in the seeker. Tuko continued.</p><p>"Those are all the many roads you took that led you here. Long, winding, and full of challenges that found you a new life as a scion and hero in your own right. I think you should start at the point that feels the most...you? I'm sorry, I'm not quite as eloquent as the scholars I work with." Tuko tried to find the words that conveyed his sentiment better but G'raha shifted again, this time to look up at his companion. </p><p>"No, I believe I understand what you are trying to say." He set his view skyward, marveling at the stars above. "The paths behind me are important, they led me here, as you say."</p><p>He sat up, hesitating to leave the comfort of Tuko's embrace. "But that's just it, isn't it? Here. This path I walk now is all my own, and is assuredly the best place to start!" G'raha now had an excited glint in his eyes as he held his journal, opening to the first page to read the written passage again. "A journey I get to share with whomever I please…" He gave Tuko another bright smile. "You, namely." </p><p>Tuko felt a warmth that fluttered in his chest, he quite liked the sound of that, he thought. </p><p>"Well, it seems I lacked the foresight to bring a quill, so it seems we have to head back home for the night." In reality, the fire did not have much life left in it's flames and Tuko was concerned for his partner's wellbeing as the temperature steadily dropped.</p><p>"Frankly, you should be ashamed." A cheeky grin curled around the sarcasm of G'raha's words. "But I suppose you are correct, the others will be looking for us sooner or later." </p><p>And then it hit Tuko, a wave of embarrassment rushed over him. "Ah, yes...the others." His head now hung in his hands. "Forgive me, when we return, we may have...quite a few curious friends." </p><p>"Ah, yes, and possibly some mutual conspirators." G'raha mirrored Tuko's expression. "I don't suppose we could stay the night here?" He asked, meekly.</p><p>Tuko chuckled weakly. "No, I don't think I have enough supplies for even one night." But then, he blinked as another thought occurred to him. "I will be sure to be much more prepared for our next visit." </p><p>Red ears perked up curiously. "Our next visit?" </p><p>"Yes, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me back here to watch the Heavensturn sunrise?" Tuko lifted his head up, looking to G'raha for an answer, his smile now returned.</p><p>"Yes, 'twould be my pleasure to welcome the new year with you, Tuko." G'raha's tail swished against the floor excitedly and Tuko's did the same. </p><p>"Well, as much as I'd like to avoid Alisaie's interrogations, we really do need to get back." With that, G'raha began to gather what little they brought with them, both agreeing to bring the blankets back to Saint Coinach's in the morning. Once they had everything in hand, weaponry and precious Starlight gifts included, Tuko smothered the last smoldering embers with sand and the bottom of his boot.</p><p>Before they started the short journey back they took one last look across the lake, its surface speckled with reflections of the stars above, the Keeper's tattered wings outstretched, and of course, the Crystal Tower's reflection cutting across the water. It was Mor Dhona's unique brand of mangled beauty, and for the Warrior of Light, it felt like home. </p><p>Maybe it was the sight of it all, the sentimentality, or even just the cloak of darkness around them, but Tuko was feeling brave in that moment. He looked down to G'raha, who was standing in front of him facing the path to Mor Dhona, but still seemed to be admiring the sky above.</p><p>He reached a large hand down and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, then swiftly lifting his chin with a knuckle. He admired the piercing red blaze of his eyes as they widened in surprise for just a moment before diving in for another kiss. </p><p>At first, G'raha gasped into it, caught off guard. But once the initial shock wore off he lifted himself onto his toes and returned the sudden affection, pressing a warm kiss back. Tuko enjoyed the touch of G'raha's cold nose, and how it sent a chill down his spine to the tip of his tail. It took all his willpower, but he retracted, just an ilm, and moved his hand to caress G'raha's cheek.</p><p>"Happy Starlight, dearest."</p><p>G'raha leaned into the touch.</p><p>"Happy Starlight, my love."</p><p>And once that moment between them had been savored for a few minutes more, they began on the road homeward. Walking the familiar path together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>